villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madison Lee
Madison Lee is the main antagonist in the 2003 film Charlie's Angels: Full Throtle. She is a former Angel bent on destroying the Witness Protection Program. She is portrayed by Demi Moore. Biography Madison was once an Angel working for Charlie until she turned rogue and began working for herself. Madison, like fellow angel Natalie Cook, was an avid surfer and drove a Ferrari (a red one in Madison's case). Her weapon of choice were two matching gold plated Desert Eagle pistols. She was noted for inventing the molar mic, an internal communication device placed on a rear molar inside the mouth, and often referred to the Cosmopolitan Magazine Bedside Astrological Guide. Although once regarded as the greatest Angel of all, Madison had a reputation as being a loose cannon even when she worked for Charlie; her independent actions resulted in her being severely injured during the notable DeSoto Case when she didn't wait for back-up from her fellow Angels, with her teammates not even expecting her to live for a while after she was rescued. It was then that she believed that a greater destiny awaited her, greater than taking orders via speakerbox from the faceless voice of Charlie Townsend. During a later confrontation, Charlie acknowledged that Madison was good in her day; however, she tearfully corrected him: "I wasn't good," she stated. "I was great!" An accomplished athlete and gymnast, Lee does respect the current Angels for the fighting skill and reminisced briefly when they struck their trademark ass-kicking pose. That being said, she noted that the difference between them was that "In my day, we used guns." Madison Lee devises a plan to ultimately obtain HALO rings (2 finger sized rings) which hold information on every person in the Witness Protection Program, including current Angel Dylan Saunders (Played by Drew Barrymore). She is ultimately defeated and presumed dead after a fall through a floor followed by a gas explosion caused by her own gun during a fight with the Angels. Gallery Madison Lee.png|Madison meeting Natalie Cook on a beach while going surfing Madison Lee 2.png|Madison revealing her true colors to the Angels Madison Lee 3.png|Madison talking to her old boss Charlie after believing the Angels to be dead Madison Lee 4.png|Madison telling Charlie she used to be great while she worked as an Angel Madison Lee 5.png|Madison planning to sell the two HALO rings Madison Lee 6.png|Madison planning to kill the Angels a second time with explosives Madison Lee 7.png|Madison preparing to fight Natalie in an abandoned theatre Madison's death.png|Madison is kicked through the floor into a gas-filled chamber by the Angels Madison's death 2.png|Madison is engulfed in flames after firing her gun at the Angels, igniting the gas Trivia *Madison likes to wear black. She sometimes wore a sort of cape that she could use as an improvised hang glider. She seems to have expensive tastes, wearing a long fur coat and shoes with red soles, which may have been references to shoe designer Christian Louboutin. His brand is famous for its expensive shoes and their bright red soles. *She won the Nobel prize in astrophysics for her research in flying mammals and she invented the molar microphone. She has some knowledge in astrology, and was able to track DeSoto's every move by using the Bedside Astrologer. Madison was highly proficient in martial arts and was an expert in two-handed pistol work. She typically used a pair of gold-plated pistols. She was an expert acrobat and surfer. Madison speaks Mongolian and Spanish. She predicted Carmine DeSoto's every move by using the Cosmo Bedside Astrologer. Despite her past positive reputation and skills as an Angel, she developed a significant ego since striking out on her own, noting to Charlie in her last conversation with him that she had rejected being an angel in favor of being 'God', working for herself and her own agenda. Category:Villainesses Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic